The Proposal
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Awalnya, mereka pura-pura menikah hanya untuk alasan politis. Namun, di tengah kepura-puraan mereka, Levi dihadapkan pada satu perasaan yang mengarahkannya pada satu keputusan. Toh tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menerka masa depan, 'kan? / For Levi Movie Festival 2015. Prompt: Romance - The Proposal.


"Ah, kopi di pagi hari memang nikmat, ya?" Auruo mengangkat cangkir berisi kopi miliknya dan membiarkan uap kopi mengenai wajahnya—mengantarkan harumnya kopi hingga ke indra penciuman. Wajahnya tampak berseri.

Duduk di sebuah kursi, Petra tampak tenang membaca sebuah majalah. Sesekali, ia bergumam kecil, "Ini bagus." Senandung yang menyenangkan keluar dari arahnya sebelum ia melihat ke arah Auruo yang sudah siap menenggak kopi. "Hati-hati, Auruo, kopinya masih panas sekali, 'kan?"

Terlambat, Auruo sudah menenggak kopi panas tersebut. Begitu cairan kopi mengenai lidahnya, Auruo langsung berteriak sengit, "Panas— _gah_!" Dan saking bersemangatnya, di sela-sela teriakannya, lidahnya pun tergigit.

Petra tertawa kecil. Meskipun demikian, ia langsung bangkit dari kursinya—melewati kursi Mike yang tengah membaca koran sembari memakan roti. Gadis manis berambut oranye tersebut segera mengambilkan sebuah gelas yang diisinya dengan air dingin untuk diberikan pada Auruo.

"Kubilang juga apa!"

"Hauuuhwa tewwaaat!"

Mike menoleh ke arah dua orang di pojokan dapur tersebut sebelum perhatiannya kembali teralih pada koran di hadapannya. Mulutnya mengunyah roti dan menelannya sebelum ia berkata,

"Hm … kalau Levi dan Hanji sedang tidak ada di tempat, pagi yang sibuk akan menjadi pagi yang tenang, ya …."

* * *

 **THE PROPOSAL**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin. Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

 _ **with**_ _ **some ideas that's based on the movie mentioned below.**_

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _ **Modified-Canon—Canon setting with AU plot (?). OOC-ness for sure. Cliff-hanger ending. Rush. Soft-humor (?)**_

 _ **LeviHan.**_

 _ **For Levi Movie Festival 2015**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ **The Proposal**

 **The Proposal: Directed by Anne Fletcher; Story Credit to Pete Chiarelli**

* * *

Bagaikan mengkhianati ucapan Mike, mendadak pintu ruang makan terbuka dengan keras. Suara tawa riang menyusul setelahnya.

"Kami pulang! Hahahaha!"

Di belakang sang perempuan berambut cokelat, muncul sosok lain yang lebih pendek menatap tajam pada rekan-rekannya. Seketika, Mike berdiri dari posisi duduk nyamannya, membawa piring kotor ke tempat cuci piring. Auruo langsung menenggak habis kopinya dan meletakkannya di tempat yang sama dengan piring Mike. Petra sendiri segera mengambil kain pel dan membersihkan noda bekas tumpahan kopi Auruo di lantai.

"Nah, sarapan selesai. Kerja, kerja!"

"Aku akan ke ruang senjata untuk memeriksa 3DMG milikku," ujar Mike. Ia mengangguk sekilas sebelum melewati Levi dan Hanji yang sudah menyingkir dari depan pintu.

"Ah—itu … kalau kalian mau, ada kopi dan roti untuk sarapan."

"Aku mau, aku mau!"

"Aku mau teh saja," ujar Levi sambil beranjak ke rak untuk mengambil serbuk teh dalam tabung berwarna hijau.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke ruang kerja dulu."

Petra pun berlalu.

"Ya, ampun. Mereka itu buru-buru sekali, ya?" Tanpa segan, Hanji langsung mencomot roti yang ada di keranjang begitu saja. Ia mengunyahnya dengan nikmat sebelum mengambil potongan yang lain.

Sembari mempersiapkan tehnya, Levi akhirnya membuka suara,

"Kau tahu kan, kondisi sekarang bukan kondisi yang memungkinkan untuk kita berleha-leha."

Hanji menoleh ke arah Levi. "Taphwee akhwir-akhwir inwii sudwah ti—"

Levi mendengus dan menoleh sinis ke arah Hanji. Matanya semakin menyipit tajam.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu!"

"Aaa!" Hanji mengunyah dan menelan rotinya. "Tapi akhir-akhir ini sudah tidak ada titan yang berusaha menyerang. Aku sedih sih, meski bagi umat manusia, ini berita yang baik. _Aaah_! Sawney, Bean! Aku jadi kangen pada mereka! Kenapa mereka pergi secepat ituuuuu~?"

" _Tsk_ , kita sudah membicarakan hal ini kan sebelumnya?"

"Tentu, itu yang kaujanjikan padaku setelah kita keluar dari ruang para tetua penasihat kerajaan yang berusaha mendepakmu keluar dari Wall Rose ini karena persediaan makanan yang mulai tak memadai semenjak musibah asap di beberapa daerah membuat gagal panen di mana-mana serta banyaknya ternak yang mati."

Mata Hanji tampak meredup sesaat. Ia kemudian menghela napas.

Levi hanya bisa terpukau. Bukan karena kata-kata Hanji yang begitu tepat sasaran, tapi karena kemampuan Hanji untuk berkata sepanjang itu dalam satu tarikan napas. Serius! Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat Levi merasa sesak napas sendiri!

"Lalu mereka memilih orang-orang yang bukan penduduk asli Wall Rose untuk dikembalikan ke Wall Maria. Dengan alasan, akhir-akhir ini tak ada serangan titan dan bahwa Wall Rose bisa dibangkitkan kembali." Hanji menunjuk ke arah Levi. "Kau, Levi, kemudian ditunjuk sebagai ketua pelaksanaan kebangkitan Wall Maria."

Levi masih berkutat dengan teko dan serbuk tehnya. Ia menyiapkan sebuah cangkir pada awalnya. Setelah menimbang beberapa saat, ia mengeluarkan satu cangkir lagi. Ia pun mempersiapkan teko kecil dan memasukkan serbuk teh ke dalamnya.

"Mereka itu orang-orang tamak yang bodoh," ujar Levi akhirnya. "Hanya karena situasi aman sedikit tidak berarti titan tak akan menyerang lagi. Saat itulah, ketamakan mereka dalam mengumpulkan bahan makanan akan sia-sia karena pada akhirnya mereka pun akan berakhir di perut titan. Tanpa perlindungan."

Hanji tersenyum-senyum sembari menyangga wajahnya. "Benar juga. Bukan hanya kau yang akan dipindahkan, ya? Tapi bocah-bocah itu juga."

"Aku tidak bisa kembali ke Wall Maria sekarang." Levi bersedekap sementara menunggu air matang. "Penyelidikanku belum selesai di sini. Juga … di Wall Sina."

"Sudahlah, toh kau sudah menemukan jalan keluar untuk tetap berada di sini, 'kan?" ujar Hanji sembari menyandarkan tangannya ke sandaran kursi. Ia sedikit mendorong kursinya hingga kursi itu hanya bertahan dengan dua kaki belakang.

"Yang Erwin ajukan dan kausetujui!" Kedua mata Hanji di balik kacamatanya terlihat berbinar. "Dengan cara ini, mereka tidak ada alasan untuk mendepakmu. Fufufufu!"

Levi menoleh ke arah Hanji dengan tatapan datar sebelum bola matanya bergulir ke arah kanan atas. Kalau bisa, Levi ingin melupakan kenyataan tersebut.

"… Oh."

"Jadi, jadi?" Hanji tampak begitu cerianya meski ia masih menahan diri untuk tak tertawa lepas. "Apa yang akan kaukatakan padaku yang sejak awal merupakan penduduk asli Wall Rose ini?"

"Aku tak akan mengulanginya."

Wajah Hanji berubah masam. Ia membetulkan posisi kursinya hingga bunyi ' _klotak'_ keras terdengar saat kedua kaki depan kursinya kembali menyentuh lantai.

"Kalau begitu, anggap saja aku tak pernah dengar apa-apa darimu." Hanji membuang muka—cemberut.

"Oi, oi!"

"Katakan atau tidak sama sekali."

Laki-laki berpangkat kapten itu pun menghela napas. Sebenarnya, ini bukan idenya. Seperti yang Hanji katakan, ini semua adalah ide Erwin. Menurut Erwin, ini adalah jalan satu-satunya agar ia tidak dipindahkan ke Wall Maria. Ia sama sekali tak habis pikir dengan peraturan yang aneh ini! Namun, Levi tak mempunyai pilihan selain menyetujui.

"Leee—viiii~~ aku menunggumu!"

Bunyi ketel meraung-raung—menyaingi suara berisik Hanji. Levi mematikan bunyi mengganggu itu dahulu sebelum ia memutuskan untuk meredam kebisingan yang lain.

"Baiklah, Hanji! Dengar!"

" _Stop_!" Hanji berdiri dari kursinya. Ia memamerkan seringaian yang menyebalkan, seolah ia merasa berada di atas angin. Padahal tak ada kompetisi apa pun di antara mereka. "Berlututlah, Levi Sayang~!"

Levi ingin muntah mendengar tambahan embel-embel yang diberikan Hanji padanya. Ia menatap tajam seolah hendak berkata, 'Minta macam-macam, akan kutebas kepalamu!'

Sialnya—atau untungnya?—Hanji sudah terlalu kebal dengan tatapan mengintimidasi Levi. Ia sama sekali tak terpengaruh. Yang ada, ia malah mengangkat dagunya dengan angkuh. Tangannya kemudian menunjuk-nunjuk lantai di hadapannya.

Levi masih bergeming. Sedikitnya, ia kesal karena acara sarapannya jadi terganggu oleh omong kosong tak penting ini. Semua salah para setan bau tanah yang berkedok sebagai penasihat kerajaan. Ingatkan Levi untuk memikirkan cara menyingkirkan mereka tanpa meninggalkan jejak sehabis ini.

"Ayo, ayo! Kautunggu apa lagi?"

 _Gosh_! Sudah tingginya tak memadai, sekarang Levi masih disuruh berlutut. Otak seorang Hanji Zoe kadang menjadi misteri lain yang harus dipecahkan selain rahasia titan.

Setelah menimbang sejenak, Levi akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti keinginan Hanji. Meski _ogah-ogahan_ , ia pun berjalan mendekat dan kemudian berlutut di hadapan Hanji. Dengan seenaknya, Hanji kemudian mengulurkan tangan yang langsung disambut oleh Levi. Wajah perempuan itu tampak berseri—sedikit rona kemerahan mewarnai kedua belah pipinya yang terangkat akibat senyum lebarnya.

Sepertinya, Levi akan memikirkan ulang mengenai niatnya untuk menghabisi Hanji setelah ini.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Setelah acara lamaran yang sama sekali tak ada romantisnya, Levi dan Hanji dipanggil ke ruangan Erwin melalui Petra yang sepertinya sempat mendengar percakapan keduanya. Baik Levi maupun Hanji tak ada yang ambil pusing. Toh semua orang akan segera tahu. Semakin banyak yang tahu dan bisa memberi kesaksian, peluang rencana mereka berhasil akan semakin besar.

Di kantor Erwin, Levi dan Hanji mendapat sebuah formulir. Menurut sang komandan, mereka harus benar-benar menunjukkan sikap layaknya suami-istri lalu menyerahkan kembali surat pengajuan pernikahan ke kantor urusan personal pernikahan—tentunya setelah diisi lengkap dan ditandatangani secara jelas. Jika urusan administrasi sudah selesai, barulah mereka bisa kembali menghadap para tetua dan mendesak orang-orang itu untuk membatalkan pemindahtugasan Levi.

"Selesaikan dengan cepat, kita tak mau membuang-buang waktu lebih banyak. Setelah ini, masih ada tugas yang—"

"Sebentar!" Hanji menyela. Cengirannya tampak penuh harap. "Maksudku, soal syaratku itu—bisakah?"

Mata Erwin tampak melebar beberapa saat. Ia kemudian menyentuh tengkuknya dan menoleh sekilas ke arah lain. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Erwin untuk kembali menghadap ke arah Levi dan Hanji. Kedua tangannya yang saling terkait ia letakkan di depan wajah.

"Aku paham. Baiklah. Anggap saja—kalian sedang melakukan tugas khusus yang kuperintahkan pada kalian." Erwin menghela napas. "Hanya kalian berdua saja cukup?"

"Kaubicara apa? Suamiku ini manusia terkuat dalam peradaban umat manusia, lho!" Hanji tertawa-tawa sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Levi yang sudah mengernyit sinis ke arahnya. Kerutan di dahi laki-laki itu terlihat semakin dalam.

Kali ini, Erwin menunjukkan seulas senyum dan mengangguk. "Karena bagaimanapun, aku masih membutuhkan _squad_ Levi serta anak-anak itu di sini, beberapa di antara mereka juga masih harus mengurus masalah pemindahtugasan yang memusingkan ini."

"Ya, tak apa, tak apa."

Levi mendecak kesal sementara tangannya sudah terlipat di depan dada. Apa boleh buat. Agar ia tidak dipindahkan.

"Kalian berhati-hatilah dan kembali secepat yang kalian bisa."

"Seperti kami akan pergi ke mana saja …."

"Kalian tetap tak boleh melonggarkan kewaspadaan."

Levi dan Hanji mengangguk paham, meletakkan tangan kanannya ke dada kiri sebagai tanda hormat dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kantor Erwin.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Keduanya tak langsung pulang. Setelah mengisi formulir yang Erwin berikan, baik Levi maupun Hanji kemudian bergegas ke kantor pengurusan personal pernikahan. Mereka disambut dengan tidak ramah oleh seorang tua yang terus-terusan mengamati mereka dengan tatapan menyelidik. Jelas, orang tua itu tidak percaya pada 'pasangan yang baru menikah' ini.

"Aku baru menerima kabar dari Tuan Walikota," ujar si orang tua pengurus akta pernikahan, "bahwa kau seharusnya akan dipindahkan ke Wall Maria, 'kan?" Ia mendengus. "Dan sekarang tiba-tiba kau menyatakan bahwa kau akan menikah …."

"Menikah itu boleh kapan saja, 'kan?" sahut Hanji santai. "Apalagi dalam kondisi seperti ini, kita tidak tahu kapan kita akan terbunuh …."

"Omong kosong, akhir-akhir ini titan saja tidak terlihat," jawab si orang tua sembari mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia membaca dengan saksama surat pengajuan pernikahan yang sudah ditandatangani Levi maupun Hanji. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengesahkannya begitu saja."

"Eeeh? Kenapaaa?"

"Ada masalah?" tanya Levi dengan tak sabar.

Orang tua itu mengetuk kertasnya. Ia kemudian memandang Levi dengan sengit.

"Bukannya kau yang paling tahu?" sahut orang tua itu. "Mendadak menikah dengan penduduk asli Wall Rose, tidakkah menurutmu _timing_ -nya terlalu pas?"

Levi menyipitkan mata. Memang, kalau tiba-tiba mengajukan pernikahan di saat seperti ini, orang bodoh pun akan tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang tak beres. Namun, Levi tidak bisa mundur sekarang, 'kan?

Ia melangkah maju dan kemudian meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas meja. Matanya mengintimidasi si pengurus yang langsung memundurkan posisi duduknya. Sesaat, ia terlihat ketakutan dengan tamu di hadapannya. Siapa yang tidak tahu reputasi Levi?

"Jangan banyak bicara—tugasmu hanya mengesahkan formulir pernikahan antara aku dan Hanji, 'kan? Atau apa? Apa kau sedang berusaha menjilat pantat Walikota dengan membuat semuanya jadi sulit?"

"K-kurang ajar!" Orang tua yang sudah mendapatkan kembali keberaniannya itu melompat berdiri dari kursinya. "Ini penghinaan!"

Levi mengabaikan tatapan kemarahan orang tua tersebut. Matanya menatap formulir pernikahannya sebelum ia kembali melihat ke arah si orang tua.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menghinamu," ujar Levi sambil menegakkan kembali posisi tubuhnya. "Jadi bagaimana? Apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk mendapatkan pengesahan bahwa kami sekarang adalah suami-istri?"

"Begini, Pak," sela Hanji untuk menenangkan si orang tua yang dapat menentukan nasib mereka, "kami tidak punya banyak waktu, setelah ini pun, kami masih harus pergi untuk menjalankan misi yang diperintahkan oleh Komandan kami. Bisakah Bapak mengesahkannya saja? Bapak tidak akan rugi apa-apa, 'kan, jika mengesahkan pernikahan kami?"

 _Kecuali ia sudah disuap atau dijanjikan macam-macam oleh para orang tua sialan itu_ , batin Levi menggerutu.

" _Tsk_! Aku tidak percaya bahwa pernikahan ini benar-benar tulus!" ujar si orang tua pengurus sembari duduk kembali di kursinya. Ia membetulkan posisi kacamatanya untuk sekali lagi melihat formulir yang diajukan oleh Levi dan Hanji. "Aku pikir, ini hanya akal-akalan saja agar laki-laki di sana itu tidak dipindahkan ke Wall Maria."

"Memangnya—"

"Itu tidak benar!" seru Hanji cepat. "Aku dan Levi memang saling mencintai," ujarnya sembari menyentuh dada. Wajahnya merona malu-malu saat sebelah tangannya menyentuh pipi, "Aku tidak bisa melupakannya saat dia begini dan begitu padaku lalu yang itu dan yang ini juga. Ah! Ada lagi, saat kami …."

Mata Levi membelalak tanpa sepengetahuan si pengurus saat mendengar celetukan Hanji. Lebih bingung lagi saat Hanji tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ya, kan, Levi Sayang? Kita saling mencintai, 'kan?"

Keinginan untuk menghajar Hanji sampai perempuan itu kehilangan kesadaran kembali menguasai Levi. Namun, ia menahannya. Ia menghadap ke arah si orang tua yang sudah melipat tangan di depan dada, menunggu reaksinya.

"Ya," ujar Levi datar, "kami saling mencintai. Dan kurasa, menghalang-halangi cinta dua orang manusia tidak bisa dibenarkan untuk alasan apa pun."

Oke, kalau bisa, Levi ingin melemparkan dirinya sendiri menjadi umpan titan. Hanya agar tak dipindahkan, haruskah ia bersandiwara seperti ini? Benar-benar memuakkan! Membuatnya merinding saja!

Levi kemudian melirik ke arah Hanji. Wajah perempuan itu tampak senang dan santai. Senyum percaya dirinya masih berkembang. Hanji itu mungkin memang bukan perempuan yang terlalu suka berpikir macam-macam meski dikaruniai tampang dan keuletan seorang ilmuwan—ilmuwan gila tepatnya.

Namun, sepertinya melibatkan Hanji adalah jalan paling logis untuk masalah ini. Setidaknya, perempuan itu bisa berakting dengan sedemikian meyakinkan (—meski sedikit _menjijikkan_ ).

"Baiklah," ujar si bapak pengurus. "Aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

"Apa?"

"Aku masih tidakpercaya bahwa kalian benar-benar ingin menikah," ia mengakui. "Kembalilah besok, aku akan memastikan bahwa kalian memang benar-benar ingin menikah karena rasa cinta—bukan untuk menghindari kewajiban pemindahtugasan."

"Oh, maaf, tapi kami harus pergi besok—sesuai mandat Komandan Erwin Smith," ujar Hanji sembari mengangkat tangannya.

"Sampai kapan kalian pergi?"

Hanji menyentuh dagunya. "Sekitar empat hari. Iya, 'kan, Sayang?"

Levi ingin sekali agar Hanji menghentikan panggilan menggelikan itu. Namun, pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengangguk dalam diam.

"Begitu?" Si orang tua tampak berpikir. "Baiklah, tidak masalah. Datanglah kembali kemari setelah kalian pulang." Ia mendadak menyeringai mencurigakan. "Lalu, katakanlah padaku bahwa kalian ingin membatalkan permainan pernikahan yang bodoh ini."

 **o-o-o-o-o**

"Bapak itu menyebalkan sekali, ya! Keras kepala!" ujar Hanji sembari mengerucutkan bibir dan berjalan dengan agak membungkuk setelah keluar dari ruang petugas administrasi.

"Kurasa dia sudah disuap untuk memastikan bahwa aku tidak bisa berkelit dengan cara apa pun," ujar Levi dengan kegeraman yang ia tutup-tutupi. Wajahnya mendadak waspada saat indra pendengarannya menangkap suara-suara dari lorong sebelah, tempat mereka akan berbelok sebentar lagi.

"Kalau sampai ia tidak bisa mengesahkannya," lanjut Hanji, "pernikahan pu—"

Mendadak, Levi pun sedikit mendorong tubuh Hanji ke tembok dan menutup mulut Hanji dengan tangannya yang lain. Sementara Hanji memasang mimik bertanya, Levi melirik sedikit ke arah kirinya. Suara-suara itu semakin jelas.

"Oi, kau sudah siap, 'kan?"

Tangan Levi terlepas dari mulut Hanji.

"Sudah siap apa—"

Tanpa aba-aba, Levi menarik sebelah tangan Hanji agar perempuan itu sedikit membungkuk sementara tangannya yang lain ia letakkan di tengkuk Hanji. Di saat yang ia rasa tepat, Levi pun mencium Hanji.

Sementara Hanji masih terlampau bingung untuk memberi respons yang sesuai, dua orang laki-laki berseragam, petugas administrasi yang lain, lewat. Keduanya tampak terperangah, bahkan sampai berhenti berjalan sejenak. Sedetik kemudian, mereka pun buru-buru melewati Levi dan Hanji yang bagi mereka tampak bagaikan sepasang manusia yang tak tahu diri yang salah memilih waktu dan tempat untuk bermesraan.

Melihat kedua laki-laki petugas administrasi yang sudah melewatinya dan Hanji, Levi langsung memutus ciuman mereka. Mata sayunya menatap dengan penuh kepuasan pada punggung kedua laki-laki yang tampak salah tingkah tersebut sebelum ia menyeringai sinis. Satu tembakan lagi.

"Tentu saja—siap untuk berbulan madu dan melakukan malam pertama, _Sayang_."

Sepertinya, Levi sudah tertular virus bicara menjijikkan ala Hanji.

(Atau mungkin, ia hanya tidak tahu kalau dalam keadaan terdesak, bibit menjijikkan yang sudah ada dalam dirinya bisa berkembang sedemikian rupa.)

 **o-o-o-o-o**

"Hei, Hanji! Mau sampai kapan kau marah?" ujar Levi dengan nada malas saat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke suatu tempat yang berada di perbatasan Wall Rose. Dengan menunggangi kuda yang berjalan santai, keduanya diperkirakan sampai di tempat tujuan mereka menjelang matahari terbenam.

Hari sudah berganti semenjak kejadian Levi mencium Hanji. Levi yakin, sejak saat itulah, mendadak Hanji enggan berbicara dengannya. Perempuan itu memilih memasang wajah cemberut yang tak ditutup-tutupi dan kerap mengabaikan Levi. Ini benar-benar di luar dugaan. Levi pikir, Hanji sudah siap dengan berbagai macam kemungkinan yang menyangkut status pura-pura menikah mereka.

" _Tsk_!"

Levi memacu kudanya lebih cepat untuk menyeyajari Hanji yang malah meninggalkannya. Perempuan itu benar-benar bermaksud mengabaikannya dan ini sama sekali bukan pertanda baik. Levi tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Walikota, atau petugas administrasi pernikahan, atau bawahan-bawahan para tetua yang lain yang tidak menghendaki status pernikahan mereka. Pertengkaran di antara keduanya bukanlah pemandangan yang baik.

"Hanji! Berhentilah menghindariku dan katakan masalahmu!"

"Diam, Pendek!" sergah Hanji kasar. "Jangan mengajakku bicara sampai aku bertemu dengan Alex! Kautahu? _Mood_ -ku sedang benar-benar buruk saat ini."

"Marah karena ciuman kemarin?" Levi mulai sedikit terpengaruh emosi Hanji.

"Menurutmu?"

"Ciuman pertamamu?"

"… Bukan urusanmu!"

"… Oke. Kau marah karena ciuman pertamamu kuambil." Levi mendecak sembari menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Ternyata kau memang benar-benar perempuan, ya?"

Hanji mendelik dari balik kacamatanya. "Aku memang perempuan, Levi bego! Memangnya kau mau menikah pura-pura dengan laki-laki?"

Sekali lagi, Hanji memacu kudanya agar meninggalkan Levi. Levi hanya bisa memutar bola mata. Dipikir-pikir, Hanji memang sudah biasa bertingkah gila, tapi ini pertama kalinya perempuan itu bertingkah sangat kekanakan.

"Berapa sih umurnya? Lima belas tahun, heh? Dasar Mata Empat!"

 **o-o-o-o-o**

"Aww! Aku tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu, Alex!"

Levi yang baru saja selesai mengikatkan kudanya di kandang langsung mengernyitkan alis tatkala Hanji yang sudah sampai terlebih dahulu langsung berlari meninggalkannya. Perempuan itu langsung memasuki sebuah reruntuhan gedung yang tampak tak berpenghuni tanpa memedulikan Levi.

Di sekeliling mereka memang tidak terlihat tanda-tanda kehidupan. Tempat ini mati semenjak titan terakhir menyerang. Meski pada akhirnya, mereka berhasil memukul mundur para titan, tetap saja belum ada yang seberani itu untuk kembali ke daerah perbatasan ini. Tempat yang baik untuk menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia.

Levi berjalan dengan sangat lambat, diam-diam mengamati sekeliling—memastikan tak ada yang mengikuti mereka berdua. Begitu dirasa aman, ia pun memasuki reruntuhan gedung dan menemukan sebuah pintu kayu ke bawah tanah yang menganga terbuka. Tangannya langsung menyentuh dahi; Hanji benar-benar ceroboh.

"Ah, Kapten Levi," sapa seorang laki-laki yang baru saja menyembulkan kepalanya dari lubang bawah tanah. "Ternyata Hanji- _san_ datang berdua denganmu."

Levi mengangguk. Kemudian ia mengikuti laki-laki itu menghilang ke ruang bawah tanah. Tak lupa, ia menutup pintu kayu yang menyamarkan jalan rahasia tersebut. Belum sampai ke bawah, ia sudah bisa mendengar seruan-seruan gila Hanji. Menjengkelkan sekali.

Baru beberapa jam yang lalu perempuan itu berlaku ketus dan sinis, sekarang Levi bisa mendengarnya berteriak dengan penuh kekaguman dan keceriaan—serta terselip sedikit kerinduan di sana.

Pada _Alex_.

 _Apa bagusnya?_

… Dan di detik selanjutnya, Levi terbatuk. Merutuki pemikirannya sendiri yang seakan baru saja membandingkan dirinya dengan Alex.

"Kenapa, Levi?" tanya Hanji yang tampaknya sudah melupakan kekesalannya. Meski dalam keremangan—karena hanya menggunakan lampu minyak dan beberapa lilin sebagai penerangan—samar-samar Levi bisa melihat rona kemerahan di wajah Hanji.

"Tidakkah kau senang bisa bertemu dengan Alex lagi?"

 _Well_ … semua gara-gara Alex. Rona kemerahan di wajah Hanji bukan karena Levi ataupun karena laki-laki tampan yang mampu memutarbalikkan isi otak Hanji.

 _Semua karena Alex._

Si bayi titan berukuran 'hanya' tiga meter yang diikat dengan berbagai macam perlengkapan di pojok sana hingga ia hanya bisa meringkuk pasrah.

Inilah rahasia yang disembunyikan para Survey Corps dari pihak kerajaan. Sekaligus, mencegah adanya pihak mata-mata ataupun pengkhianat yang bermaksud menghentikan penyelidikan terhadap para titan. Sawney dan Bean tewas akibat adanya pengkhianat yang tak ingin rahasia titan terungkap, karena itulah, keberadaan Alex benar-benar disembunyikan dan hanya dijaga oleh tiga orang yang hidup secara sembunyi-sembunyi saat ini.

"Kekurangan cahaya benar-benar membuatnya jadi tak aktif, ya? Ng? _Whoaaa_!"

Kepala Alex yang semula bergeming sempat bergerak. Alex menggertakkan giginya. Meski matanya tertutup, cuping hidungnya tampak bergerak-gerak gelisah sebelum ia kembali tenang.

"Ya, meski demikian tetap saja sebaiknya kita tak terlalu dekat jika tak mau menjadi korban," ujar salah seorang penjaga Alex sambil tersenyum kecut. "Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah kalian baru sampai? Apa kalian tak ingin beristirahat dulu?"

"Aku nanti saja, kalian sebaiknya tunjukkan tempat yang bisa Levi gunakan untuk tidur malam ini."

Salah seorang dari tiga penjaga itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Mari, Kapten."

Levi malah mengambil tempat duduk. Ia menyilangkan kaki dan mengistirahatkan sebelah lengannya di sandaran kursi.

"Nanti saja. Aku akan ke kamar bersama si Mata Empat ini."

Kata-kata Levi yang terdengar sedikit ambigu itu mengundang tanya dari empat pasang mata. Ya—empat. Hanji termasuk ke dalam kubu orang-orang yang tengah menatap Levi dengan bingung.

"Apa?" tanya Levi santai.

Hanji sudah membuka mulutnya, tampak hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, kebingungannya membuat Hanji hanya bisa mengernyitkan alis dan berkata,

"Jangan bilang—"

Levi memandang ke arah lain, tampak cuek.

"Karena kita sudah menikah, sudah sewajarnya kita tidur di satu kamar, 'kan?"

Ketiga penjaga yang ada di sana langsung menyerukan kekagetan. Mereka pun kompak mengeluarkan suara-suara bagaikan gumaman dan dengungan yang menanyakan hal-hal semacam bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, sejak kapan, bagaimana dengan Petra, dan lainnya. Levi memilih tak menanggapi sama sekali.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kami tak akan disediakan minuman? Makan malam akan lebih baik."

Dengan satu pertanyaan serta pernyataan itu, Levi berhasil mengusir ketiga orang yang penasaran tersebut untuk sementara. Entah refleks atau mereka memang mengerti maksud Levi, ketiganya langsung mengajukan diri secara bersamaan untuk membuatkan makan malam di dapur. Levi mengamati mereka berlalu entah ke mana—masih di bawah tanah, mereka tidak naik ke permukaan—sampai sosok ketiganya menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

"Kau itu, ya …." Hanji akhirnya memalingkan wajah dari Alex dan menghela napas panjang.

Levi menoleh ringan ke arah Hanji. "Sudah tak marah?"

Tangan Hanji terlipat di depan dada. Ia memandang Levi tajam. Dengan kepala yang dimiringkan dengan angkuh, perempuan itu terlihat sudah memutuskan.

"Kautahu kenapa aku marah?"

"Karena ciuman pertamamu kuambil?" Levi menebak. "Ayolah, Hanji! Kau bukan anak umur belasan tahun yang harus marah hanya karena—"

"Bukan karena itu!" ujar Hanji yang kemudian memukul meja dengan kedua tangannya.

Di pojokan sana, Alex tampak tersentak sesaat sebelum ia kembali memejamkan mata dan bergeming layaknya patung bayi raksasa. Pandangan Levi yang sesaat teralih kini kembali pada Hanji yang memasang wajah serius.

"Ingat, setelah menciumku kaubilang apa?"

Alis Levi nyaris bertaut. "Memangnya aku bilang apa?"

"Kapten, Kapten. Kau bahkan belum empat puluh tahun dan sudah mengidap kepikunan dini?"

"Jangan bertele-tele, katakan saja apa maksudmu!"

" _Hiiiss_! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, ya!" gerutu Hanji. Telunjuknya kemudian menunjuk-nunjuk Levi tanpa sungkan. "Setelah menciumku, kau sempat bilang, _'Apa? Kau malu? Hanya karena hal seperti ini?_ 'Lalu kaubilang lagi, _'Sudah! Ayo pergi! Kita harus melaporkan hal ini pada Komandan Erwin!_ '"

"Lalu?"

"Ya itu!"

"Begitu saja?"

Hanji mengangguk cepat. Tangannya terkepal erat. Ketegangan menyelimutinya.

"Aku … memang menyetujui rencana untuk pura-pura menikah denganmu. Aku juga tahu, usiaku bukanlah usia yang tepat untuk meributkan hal-hal sepele macam itu …." Hanji menelan ludah. "Tapi, ketidakpedulianmu terhadap hal _sepele_ itu … entah kenapa … membuatku merasa kesal!"

Levi bergeming. Otaknya berusaha mencerna kata-kata tak masuk akal yang baru saja dilontarkan Hanji. Oh—kapan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Hanji bisa menjadi masuk akal?

Di satu waktu, dia akan menjeritkan hal-hal memalukan seperti kata 'sayang' dan semacamnya. Di lain waktu, dia akan memprotes ketidakpedulian Levi terhadap sebuah ciuman. Levi benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Dia sudah lama bersama—bekerja sama—dengan Hanji, tapi sekali ini, entah mengapa terasa sulit memahami seorang Hanji Zoe.

"Levi? Kau mendengarku?"

Levi tampak sedikit terhenyak. Ia pun berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Maksudmu, kau marah karena aku menganggap remeh ciuman itu? Bahwa kau sebenarnya ingin aku serius saat menciummu waktu itu? Walau segala yang terjadi di antara kita saat ini hanyalah sandiwara belaka?"

"… Bukan begitu juga, sih … maksudku … mungkin … ya … memang hanya sandiwara, ya, tapi kan … aku …." Hanji memiringkan kepala dan menggaruk pelipis. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Kau benar, sepertinya aku yang terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya. Padahal kan kita hanya pura—"

"Lalu, kau mau aku seperti apa, Hanji?" tanya Levi dengan nada suara yang serius. "Kau mau aku bertingkah seperti apa dalam sandiwara ini? Peran seperti apa yang kauharapkan dariku, hm?"

"Eh? Kalau kau bertanya begitu …." Hanji sedikit mundur dari posisinya.

"Ya?"

"Misalnya saja … kau menjadi suami baik hati yang akan membawakanku banyak titan untuk bisa kuteliti! Kau akan jadi Papa Titan dan aku Mama Titan! Kita bisa menjadi keluarga titan yang berbahagia! Ha, ha!" jawab Hanji dengan kacaunya. Satu yang membuat Levi lega, Hanji benar-benar sudah tidak marah.

Pun demikian, Levi tak mengerti mengapa Hanji semakin melangkah ke belakang. Mendekat dan semakin mendekat dengan Alex.

Levi yang terang-terangan memasang raut bingung membuat Hanji salah paham. Ia pikir, Levi tak menangkap maksud leluconnya barusan.

"Makanya! Kubilang kan itu misalnya saja—"

Cuping hidung Alex bergerak-gerak. Hanji masih tampak tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang mendekati bahaya dalam keadaan tidak waspada sama sekali.

"Hanji!"

"Eh?"

Tangan Levi menarik Hanji tepat pada waktunya. Perempuan itu langsung jatuh ke pelukan Levi dan terhindar dari gigi-gigi yang berusaha mengoyaknya. Hanji sempat menoleh ke belakang, Alex masih meronta-ronta beberapa saat dan menggertak-gertakkan giginya sebelum bayi raksasa itu kembali ke mode tenangnya.

"Tadi itu berbahaya sekali, bukan?" ujar Levi tepat di telinga Hanji.

" _Hu-huwaaah_!" Hanji nyaris meloncat ke belakang lagi sembari memegangi telinganya, tapi sekali lagi Levi menahan tangannya agar perempuan itu tak melangkah terlalu jauh.

"… Aku salah lihat atau memang wajahmu memerah, Hanji?"

"Berisik! Aku hanya … kaget! Ya, kaget! Siapa pun pasti akan kaget kalau tiba-tiba ada yang berbicara tepat di telinga mereka seperti yang kaulakukan barusan, tahu?"

Selama beberapa saat, Levi termenung. Ia memperhatikan sosok Hanji yang enggan menatapnya saat itu. Perempuan di hadapannya hanya bisa bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam genggaman tangannya.

Levi pun akhirnya melepaskan genggaman tangan Hanji. Ia menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mau tidur saja."

"Makan malamnya?"

"Kau saja yang makan bersama mereka." Levi mengangkat sebelah tangan dan berjalan ke lorong yang berlawanan arah dengan para penjaga tadi—seakan-akan ia tahu ke arah mana ia harus melangkah.

Nyatanya, saat ini Levi tengah tersesat dalam kegelapan pikirannya sendiri.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Waktu begitu cepatnya berlalu. Setelah 'berbaikan' dengan Hanji, perempuan itu semakin bertingkah aneh. Levi tidak dapat mengatakan pastinya karena sejak awal, Hanji memang seorang yang aneh—seseorang yang sukar ditebak.

Namun bayangkan saja, setelah Hanji terlihat malu-malu hanya karena kejadian-kejadian sepele di malam pertama kedatangan mereka di persembunyian Alex, keesokan harinya Levi menemukan perempuan itu di sebelahnya. _Di tempat tidur yang sama dengannya._ Entah sejak kapan Hanji ada di sana, rasanya Levi tak ingat, mungkin karena ia terlalu lelah. Tapi, yang benar saja?!

Di saat bekerja, Levi sudah tak bisa lagi mengomentari tingkah laku Hanji. Ia selalu bersemangat setiap kali akan melakukan eksperimen dengan Alex. Ia masih bisa melontarkan lelucon yang tak lucu dan membuat ketiga penjaga Alex hanya bisa termenung dengan wajah datar. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hanji yang ia kenal.

Perbedaannya hanyalah, Hanji yang itu mendadak mau repot-repot memasak. Sementara Levi memutuskan untuk melakukan ritual bersih-bersih di saat senggangnya, Hanji akan mulai membaca buku-buku resep masakan. Pernah, di hari ketiga kedatangan mereka, Hanji mencoba membuatkan makan siang yang berakhir dengan kegagalan hingga ketiga penjaga yang ada melarangnya untuk mendekati dapur lagi.

Hanji pun _ngambek_. Pada akhirnya, keceriaannya kembali setelah Levi mengatakan ia masih bisa mencoba memasak sekembalinya mereka ke rumah nanti dan bahwa sebaiknya ia fokus pada Alex saja untuk saat ini karena waktu mereka tidak banyak. Hanji setuju. Ia kembali mencurahkan segala perhatian (dan cintanya) pada Alex sebelum waktu mereka di sana habis. Namun, itu tak menghentikan Hanji dari kegiatannya membaca buku resep dan (kini bertambah lagi) buku mengenai cara mudah untuk merajut.

Di malam terakhir keduanya berada di sana, saat hanya ada mereka berdua yang duduk tenang di ruang makan dengan secangkir teh di depan mereka masing-masing, Levi menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya,

"Apa yang kaupikirkan?"

"Tentang?"

"Buku-buku yang kaubaca itu."

Sesaat, Hanji terlihat kebingungan. Mata besar di balik kacamata itu mengerjap-ngerjap ringan dan menukar-nukar atensi antara Levi dan bukunya sebelum ia tertawa menggelegar.

"Masih perlu ditanyakan?" Hanji memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya. "Setelah ini, kita akan pulang, bukan? Kita akan menghadap petugas administrasi yang menyebalkan itu dan memulai kehidupan sebagai suami-istri, meski hanya pura-pura …."

Terdengar suara napas dihela.

"Setidaknya, aku harus bisa melakukan kewajiban-kewajiban sebagai seorang istri sampai orang-orang keras kepala itu percaya. Kalau aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, bisa-bisa kau tidak tahan padaku dan langsung memecatku bahkan sebelum kita bisa meyakinkan orang-orang." Hanji terkekeh. "Kau kan tahu, aku tidak pandai dalam urusan rumah tangga! Selama ini keahlianku hanya melakukan penelitian dan 'bergaul' dengan titan."

"Hmmm …."

"Tapi, jangan khawatir! Besok-besok aku juga akan membaca cara merawat dan membersihkan rumah! Kaulihat saja, kau pasti akan puas dengan akting totalitasku!"

"Akting totalitas, berarti termasuk ciuman dan ini-itu?"

" _Argh_! Diam kau!" Hanji merengut sembari cepat-cepat membuang muka. "Habiskan saja tehmu itu dan segera tidur! Kau membuatku tak bisa berkonsentrasi membaca saja. Huh!"

Hanji pun kembali berkutat dengan bukunya tanpa menunggu respons lebih lanjut dari Levi. Saat itu, mata Hanji yang tengah meniti tulisan satu demi satu perlahan mulai menyorot lembut. Levi jadi teringat kembali pada labirin yang belum terpecahkan di benaknya akhir-akhir ini. Ia masih berjalan dalam kegelapan, menemui kebuntuan berulang kali dalam langkahnya ke masa depan.

Kali ini, kebuntuan di hadapannya adalah sebuah tembok serupa Hanji Zoe.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Levi dan Hanji berpamitan pada hari kelima. Mereka memilih untuk pulang dini hari sekali agar sampai di kota sebelum malam menjelang. Dalam perjalanan yang tak lama ke kandang kuda, otak Levi kembali disibukkan oleh beberapa pertanyaan saat melihat Hanji masih saja memegang-megang buku bertajuk 'Kiat-kiat Membersihkan Rumah—Mudah dan Praktis'.

Sebenarnya, kemarin malam, saat sekali lagi ia melihat wajah terlelap Hanji yang tanpa prasangka apa pun di sebelahnya (Levi tak bertanya-tanya lagi semenjak Hanji menjelaskan bahwa ini adalah gladi resik sebelum mereka tinggal bersama nantinya), Levi sudah mulai memunculkan satu pertanyaan spesifik mengenai Hanji.

Sejak kapan, Hanji benar-benar terlihat bagaikan seorang perempuan—bukan sekadar rekannya dalam Survey Corps, bukan semata-semata ilmuwan gila yang terobsesi pada titan? Apa posisinya sekarang di mata Levi?

Karena masih membaca buku sambil berjalan, kaki Hanji tersandung sebuah tali dan nyaris tersungkur. Namun, ia tak sampai mencium tanah becek bercampur jerami karena Levi sempat menahannya di siku.

"Wah! Maaf, maaf!" ujar Hanji sambil kembali berdiri tegak. Belum sempat Levi menjawab, Hanji berteriak pilu—kedua tangannya menempel di masing-masing pipi, "GYAAAAAH! BUKUKU!"

Sementara Hanji meratapi bukunya yang tadi terlempar dari tangan dan mendarat di lumpur, Levi kembali mengamati tiap gerak-gerik Hanji. Kepalanya mulai menyusun sebuah jawaban sementara yang bisa ia dapatkan.

Hanji Zoe … adalah seorang perempuan—perempuan yang mungkin bisa mendampinginya dalam berbagai situasi. Ia adalah seorang perempuan yang serius. Hanji menyanggupi permintaan Levi yang tergolong berat untuk menjadikannya pengantin pura-pura dan berjuang keras untuk menyukseskan rencana mereka. Bahkan itu artinya jika ia harus mempelajari banyak hal baru dan menekan egonya sendiri mengenai hal-hal yang dianggap sepele ataupun tidak.

Setelah ini, mereka akan pulang bersama, menghadap ke kantor administrasi, lalu mengatur kepindahan Hanji ke rumah yang sama dengannya. Mereka akan melanjutkan hari-hari sebagai sepasang suami-istri entah sampai kapan.

Bukankah hal ini … seharusnya bukan sesuatu yang boleh dianggap sepele? Jika Hanji menanggapinya dengan serius, maka Levi pun ….

" _Ugh_! Pagi yang menyebalkan! Hoi, Levi! Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di sana? Mau pulang atau tidak?"

Tak bisa ditahan lagi. Levi tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya lebih lama.

Bersama Hanji, ia tidak pernah merasa bosan. Mungkin, ia pun memiliki kontradiksi itu dalam pikiran dan tingkah lakunya. Di satu ketika, ia ingin—ingin sekali—menghajar dan menghabisi Hanji, memukul kepalanya untuk mengembalikan sebagian logika ke dalam otak perempuan itu. Di saat yang lain, entah mengapa ia ingin memeluk perempuan di hadapannya erat-erat dan tak melepasnya sampai Hanji hanya menyerukan namanya—bukan Alex, Sawney, ataupun Bean. Menyedihkan memang, tapi Levi sadar kalau saingan terberatnya untuk saat ini memang hanyalah para titan.

"Hei, Hanji …," panggil Levi sambil perlahan kembali menciutkan jarak di antara mereka.

"H-hah? Apa?" Kegugupan itu kembali tercetak jelas di wajah Hanji. Mungkin ia hanya tak terbiasa melihat wajah Levi yang diwarnai senyuman. "Ada apa?"

"Kauingat, saat kau menyuruhku berlutut untuk melamarmu sebagai bagian dari sandiwara pernikahan ini?"

" _Err_ —yah … ng? Kau mau balas dendam untuk hal itu?"

"Idiot!"

Sekonyong-konyong, Levi pun menarik Hanji ke dalam pelukannya. Mungkin Levi hanya terbawa perasaan, mungkin ke depannya ia akan menyesal … tapi mungkin pula ini adalah keberhasilannya mengungkapkan satu perasaan yang selama ini tersimpan rapi tanpa sempat diotak-atik karena berbagai perkara dan kesibukan. Sekarang, begitu takdir yang menjelma menjadi sebuah kesempatan ini tersaji di hadapan matanya, bukankah tak ada langkah yang lebih baik selain mengambilnya?

"Kalau kukatakan, aku akan mengulanginya lagi—kali ini dengan tujuan yang sesungguhnya dan tanpa kepura-puraan, apa yang akan kaukatakan?"

" _Haaa_?"

Mata Hanji membulat dan mulutnya menganga. Ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa Levi akan berkata serius mengenai hal ini. Bahkan sampai sekarang, Hanji memperlihatkan kesan bahwa ia masih menganggap Levi hanya bercanda dan ingin balas dendam dengan mengerjainya.

Ketika Hanji tengah menata pikirannya itulah, Levi kemudian berlutut. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan Hanji dengan lembut.

Mulut Hanji menganga semakin lebar. Namun, raut keseriusan Levi dengan cepat membuatnya tersentak. Ia merasa harus memberikan respons—apa pun itu.

" _Ummm_ … kau yakin kalau kau sedang serius saat ini?"

Alis Levi terangkat. Seulas senyum simpul kembali terlihat. Seketika, Hanji pun terlihat paham akan pemikiran rekan yang sudah lama bersamanya ini.

Perempuan berkacamata itu pun tertawa tergelak.

"Kau akan menyesal, Levi!"

Levi tak peduli. Katakan saja, mungkin sejak awal, sejak ia disuruh berpura-pura menikah dengan Hanji, penyesalan itu sudah ada di sana. Namun, ia tidak bermaksud untuk mundur sekarang. Selama kesempatan ini masih ada di depannya, Levi memilih untuk mengambilnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan. Levi hanya tersadar pada akhirnya, bahwa ia sama sekali tidak akan mendapat jawaban apa-apa atas pertanyaannya mengenai masa depan; ke mana hidup akan membawanya, apa saja yang akan dihadapinya setelah ini, seperti apa ia beberapa tahun ke depannya ….

Tidak, ia tidak tahu.

Ia _tidak akan_ pernah tahu … sampai kapan mereka bisa bertahan hidup di dunia ini.

Ekspresi wajah Levi kembali berubah, menjadi lebih serius. Tak ada senyum meski mata tajamnya menyiratkan satu kelembutan yang nyaris tak kentara.

Lalu, kalimat sakral itu sekali lagi meluncur dari mulutnya. Kali ini, bukan lagi dipaksa ataupun terpaksa berpura-pura.

"Hanji Zoe," Levi berdeham sekali, "… menikahlah denganku."

 _ *****THE END*****_

* * *

Selesai dengan maksanya (lagi). Ahaaa … hahahaha! Bikin romance di setting _canon_ meski _canon_ -nya udah dimodifikasi begini tetep susah juga, ya :') Mudah-mudah ini nggak terlalu _fail_.

Ini fanfik terakhir saya untuk Levi Movie Festival. Semoga berkenan :D

 _Reviews are always—very much—welcomed and appreciated._

 _I'll be waiting._

 _Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

 ** _~Thanks for reading~_**


End file.
